


A Night Out (And A Stay-In Morning)

by lipgloss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clubbing, Drinking, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipgloss/pseuds/lipgloss
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara gives 'one night stand' a whole new meaning for Futakuchi Kenji.





	A Night Out (And A Stay-In Morning)

 The night is cold and long; an escapade, stability found far, far away on pulsing beat against shaking dance floor and warm heat between grinding bodies. Ennoshita relishes the overflowing sensation like a deep surge of breath after long dive underwater, his body swaying to the rhythm all sharp line and liquid ease and his eyes drooping, long lashes fluttering the high of his cheekbone and a lazy glance smouldering with ashes of passion burn aflame. Nishinoya is a good dancer, really, if all just a little bit enthusiastic – Ennoshita makes up to it with his levelled calm and the couple inch he has towering over his partner – but when a wandering hand wraps around his waist and tugs Ennoshita to stranger of broad shoulder and haughty smirk, their hold dissolves into the crowd and Nishinoya moves to another end of the dance floor and hits up an equally enthusiastic bald man with a rather cute smile.

 Ennoshita shrugs lightly and wraps his hand around the stranger. Nishinoya will find him later when the clock struck two, or three, depends when they had enough of drinks burning their throat and fatigue, their limbs. A slow, sensual body roll press flush on him, soft jut of pelvic bone and warmth grinds against Ennoshita and he is snapped out of his thought like a train wreck, a rubber band stretching too far and he is too far from the thread of sanity, from his safe haven when he snaps instead of backing away from this unknown enigma. He offers the stranger with a little show of his own, glossy lips parted ghosting pants and pale skin of his throat bared vulnerable and he barely miss the gasp spilling out from the stranger over the loud music.

 Their body fitted together into a harmony, wildfire in their sway and sparks in knowing smile.

 The stranger really has a wandering hand, Enoshita muses, when tapered fingers draws closer and closer to the swell of his ass cupped tight in the strain of borrowed leather jeans. He closes in on minty breath, leaning into a hint of sweet liquor underneath. ‘Careful, sir, I think you’d like to end this night with ten fingers all counted,’ Ennoshita drawls, rolls his tongue purposely into a slow drag of words and pretend the bout of tremor underneath him is gone unnoticed.

 ‘Thanks for the warning,’ the stranger half shouts, little tidbit of details still lost  in the unified chaos and Ennoshita fills in the gap with reading the shapes of pretty lips wrapping around each syllables. He let the stranger held him in place so terribly close that their space meld into one as the crowd around them pulse with euphoria. ‘I didn’t catch your name, beautiful.’

 ‘Sweet talk, I see,’ Ennoshita continues, unfazed. ‘It’s Ennoshita Chikara.’

 ‘Futakuchi Kenji. Can I call you Chikara?’

 ‘No.’

 A slight hint of something – not quite frustration but not quite surprise either, just a harmless mix of the two – settles on Futakuchi’s features. He’s not used to being unable to spur even a fraction of emotion from someone when they are under his overbearing attention and god, doesn’t Ennoshita have all of his now. ‘I’m not being petty, really, but we’re literally grinding our drunk hard-on, I think we should at least be on first name basis.’

 ‘You’re pretty literate for a drunk.’

 ‘Practice makes perfect, they say,’ Futakuchi counters, their rhythm slows down when the song ends and a new, more sensual beat picks up as if to mock him.

 ‘Alcoholic?’

 ‘A drink appreciator.’

 ‘Bullshit.’

 ‘Hardly, sweetheart.’

 ‘No one’s here for the crappy aftertaste,’ Ennoshita bargains, swerving Futakuchi around with a sidestep and successively avoiding a knocked-up partygoer from coming up between him and steal an interesting fellow on nights like this; cold and long and yet, still very warm when Futakuchi runs his eyes on him. It’s easy for Ennoshita to swallow his shaky foundation behind impassive, heavy-lidded eyes. ‘We’re all just drinking our crap reality away.’

 ‘Drinking to forget?’ Futakuchi begins and the first blossom of a smirk tugs on his lips. ‘That’s my sweet spot.’

 Ennoshita gapes, unblinking. ‘You didn’t.’

 ‘I did.’

\--

 Futakuchi has a habit to scrunch his face together and Ennoshita finds it borderline adorable when he isn’t being a complete asshole out of himself. ‘You know,’ and there Futakuchi goes, Ennoshita watches in silence as his features twists into a contemplating frown and small, button nose twitching. ‘I don’t usually do this.’

 Ennoshita hums, laying on his front and tucking his chin onto the soft padding of his palm. He didn’t retract away when Futakuchi slings toned limbs over his right side and invades his personal bubble. There hasn’t even been one after Futakuchi stole him for a grind-slash-dance session from Nishinoya. ‘Do what?’

 ‘Following strangers back home after party and do stuffs.’

 ‘I’m surprised.’ Ennoshita decides he wouldn’t like to budge an inch from his endless amusement and at this, Futakuchi frowns harder.

 ‘It’s true,’ he grumbles and tucks the cover properly over Ennoshita’s shoulder. Ennoshita yield steadily on his side like a dragon’s breathe, dangerous and constant and looming that Futakuchi feels himself swallowed whole and buoyed by the flow.

 ‘We’re eating leftover take-outs at six in the morning and watching my home movies,’ Ennoshita deadpans, ‘people don’t usually do this when they go back to stranger’s home after a night out.’

 ‘It’s like Netflix and chill, only that it’s not Netflix and we’re actually chilling.’

 ‘Exactly.’

 ‘You’re lucky that you’re cute.’

 ‘I’m sub-par aware.’ Ennoshita laughs and lightly bumps their shoulder together. ‘If it makes you feel better, you’re a tiny bit good-looking.’

 ‘I am, aren’t I? Do I have a chance starring in your movies?’

 ‘Let me sit on that idea for a bit.’

 ‘How long?’ Futakuchi hums and leans back with a gaze that properly takes in the long lashes and fair skin and soft brown strands and soft, soft pink lips. There’s an unspoken question layered underneath his rambunctious words and it hangs heavily in the air.

 Ennoshita darts his eyes up, genuinely mulling over the idea of another play. ‘A week?’

 Futakuchi shuts his eyes for a second, levelling himself with rationality before he reaches out, slow and seeking permission when he cups Ennoshita’s face and brings their lips together. The kiss taste weird, a mix of grease and sharp tang of liquor and slightly similar but, god, his lips are so, so soft. ‘I guess I just need to convince you better.’

 ‘A week is ample time to take you out on dates and get to know each other, if you’re wondering.’ Ennoshita muses again, that slow drag of humoured smile on the softest pair of lips matching the softest pair of eyes and honestly, Futakuchi is just weak all the way down to his knees.

 ‘Alright, that’s smooth.’

 ‘Hardly. But, I film romance sometimes.’ Ennoshita shrugs with an ease that Futakuchi obviously lacks, scrambling to gather himself when Ennoshita exasperates and drags him down to allow sleep envelopes its tendrils around them into a safe cocoon although the sun is already up with a soft glow. 

\--

 Ennoshita might have stole one last glance; warm sunshine hitting the high of cheekbone bringing about boyish charm and chiseled features he had missed in the dim of the club, soft brown strands spreading over pristine-white pillow, a quiet breathing that fills up the spaces that was empty before and pretty, pretty lips that Ennoshita wouldn't mind kissing again. He hums once, eyes fluttering close, he might entertain the idea when he's up later.

**Author's Note:**

> * 'drinking to forget? that's my sweet spot' is a quote from nice girl and let's just say it's ennoshita's emo-mode go to binge shows.
> 
> scream with me on tumblr: kuroo-tetsurone  
> and psst i take prompt submission now for haikyuu (rarepairs) if you want to see your headcannon written out in pure word vomit o/


End file.
